When Will This Pain Be Over?
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: Takes place right after the ending of Strange Geometry. Molly decides to go home for the weekend. Fiona is way too hard on her mother but how long will she last giving her mother the silent treatment? Who will be the one to convince to end her anger?
1. Chapters One Through Four

**When Will This Pain Be Over?** Takes place right after the ending of Strange Geometry. Molly decides to go home for the weekend. Fiona is taking it way too hard on her family, especially her mother. But what happens when their home? Who will be the one to convince her to end her anger with her mother and Jack?

**Chapter 1: Just Let Me Be Alone For Now**

***Fiona's Point of View***

Papa Bear's words kept repeating in my head over and over again before he left me alone. They were, _'Don't be too hard on your mom. She's looking out for you cub, we all are. Just be careful.' _I was so angry at my mom. She just let out one of her biggest secrets. I mean, she knows how much I hate secrets, and how much I hate being lied too.

I still have Papa Bear's old Phillip Kane Band's tour jacket covered on me. The weather was nice outside but I think all the yelling and crying gave me the shivers. It didn't feel nice inside here.

I've been crying for the past hours. I know if I got up to look at myself in the mirror, my cheeks would be red, and my eyes were swollen. I didn't want to get up though. I wanted to stay in my room, in the same position, and release all my pain.

My mother has hurt me. She's the only parent I got and she has hurt me.

I figured she and Papa Bear told Jack, Carey, Ned, and Irene to leave me alone. No one came in to check on me. That was a good thing. I wanted to be alone for the rest of the day.

"Fi?" I heard a familiar voice. I didn't dare to look up. I just kept my head down.

_Guess I was wrong._

Jack took a seat on the same chair Papa Bear sat on a while ago. "Fi? Mom told me what happened."

I slowly looked at my brother. Jack and I came face to face. "Mom did the right thing you know." Of course, Jack would be on Mom's side.

I was too upset to respond. I continued to face my brother and let him do all the talking. "You're not the only one upset. Mom had a hard time filming the music video for She Shells.."

There I was...giving my brother a look. I didn't need to have another fight. "Why are you here?" I asked, still crying.

"Mom asked me to come check on you..."

I shook my head. "Can you please go away, Jack? I want to be alone..."

"You've been alone for a w-" I cut him off. I was starting to become angry at my brother. "Please, go away!" I screamed at my brother. I watch him slowly leave my room. My head is down again but this time, I'm sobbing.

This is just too much. I thought I needed everything to know about my daddy..I guess I didn't know the _big, important thing about him. Papa Bear's words were still repeating in my head._

_"Don't be too hard on your mom." _Well, I'm sorry Papa Bear. I'm sorry I can't promise you that..wait, I didn't even promise you anything.

I have a right to give my mother a silent treatment. When we leave here tomorrow morning, when we're on the road again, I know everything is _**NOT GOING TO BE OKAY. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I'm Still Here<strong>  
>Jack's Point of View<p>

Mom found strength to shoot finish shooting the music video for She Shells. It took a couple of takes but at the end, she's got it all done. I gave her a much big needed hug. I was proud of mom. The minute she finished shooting, we were on the road again.

We were on the road to going home. Mom needed a weekend break from all this. Everyone agreed, especially Ned, but I'm not really sure about Fiona. She hasn't really come out of her room since I had a talk with her yesterday afternoon. I would bring food and drinks to her room, and then it was Carey's, and Irene's turn. _Mom didn't even bother to try._

Seeing Mom and Fiona like this is killing me. Sure they had tons of fights but not as big like this one.

The bus on the ride home was too quiet. Carey and I were playing card games, Irene was fixing up the schedule, and Mom just kept looking out the window. "It's your turn, Jack." Carey tells me. We were playing a game of checkers.

"Jack?" Carey tried to get my attention.

I didn't even look at the move he made before he called out my name. I was to busy worrying about Mom. "Uggh, forget about the game. You win." I know Carey must of think I was crazy. I never let anyone beat me in anything.

I could tell without looking that Carey was satisfied. He's never beated me or Clu in board games or whenever we play cards. "Awesome! I finally won!" I laugh and shook my head at Carey's humor. I found myself sitting down next to my mom. Irene was on the other side of the couch by the door. "Mom?"

Mom wipes her tears away before responding. "Hey, baby."

"Fi will get over this soon..." I tried to convince her.

"Did she tell you that?" Mom asked.

I shook my head. "But, I know she will."

"I don't know, Jack...you weren't there. You weren't there to see her pain. I hurt my baby, I hurt her so much." Mom buries her face with her hands, crying silently.

_Why does my sister have to be so stubborn? Why does she keep running off to find the unexplained? She doesn't realize that what she does worries everyone, especially Mom._ "John told her not to be _too hard on you_. John's like a second father to us. Fi loves him and I know she'll listen to him. I can't promise you if she's going to get over this soon but it might happen someday..."

Mom nods. I could see her best trying to calm down. "I love you, Jack." She hugs me. "I love you too, Mom."

I felt Carey pat my shoulder. "Jack's right, Mrs. P. I'm sure Fi will get over this really soon." He tried helping out. I knew he wanted to play another round of checkers or something.

"Did you want something, Carey?" I asked sarcastically.

"Can we play another game of checkers? I just want to see if I can beat you for the second time in a row." I laugh. Carey can sometimes be a child. I looked at my mother. I could tell she wanted to laugh too.

"Fine, brother-man. You're own." I stand up from the couch. I give my mother a kiss on the cheeks before leaving with Carey.

I just wanted to let her show that she has one kid who still loves her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Comforting<strong>

Molly's Point of View

I tend to smile at the humor of my son and his best friend. Irene moved over. She sat on the same spot my son did. "Mol? I'm sorry this happened. I love you. You're my best friend but Fi hates secrets, you know that." It was Irene's turn to comfort me.

"I thought I did the right thing." I argued.

"By not telling her she was just like Rick? She will always be curious about him..."

Irene was right. There's not a day where Fiona doesn't mention her daddy.

"I'm not sure if home is where I want to go now." I started to change my mind about everything. I couldn't though because Ned was half way there.

"Mol...I rescheduled everything. You need to be home with Jack and Fi. You guys need a break."

"The last time we were home, I kept seeing Rick everywhere...I don' think this is right for Fiona."

Irene sighed. "Mol? Last night you convinced me that you need to go home and get a good break from all of this. You convinced me that having Fi home for the weekend is what's going to keep her safe. Don't doubt yourself." I guess I wasn't making any sense. That's what's great about having a best friend.

They'll always be there for you. "Thank you, Irene." I give Irene a hug. "Oh, and listen to the boys." She said getting up. She pats me on the shoulder and leaves the main room.

Maybe the boys are right. Maybe Fi will get over this soon...

_Someday._

"Don't let this stress out on you too much, Molly." Ned says. I move to the edge of the couch by the door, where Irene was before she had a talk with me.

"Fi's a good kid. She'll come around." Ned pauses. He looks at me for only a second and turns back to his driving. "She always does."

Everyone thinks it's easy for Fi to forgive me as soon as possible but they weren't there. They weren't there to see how angry she was. They weren't there to see the tears shed down her eyes. They weren't there to see her rosy cheeks.

Only I was. I saw everything. I caused my daughter's pain.

Suddenly Irene came back. She rubs her hand on my arm. I tend to smile at her. "Did you check on her?" I asked.

"No. I only went to the bathroom..." Irene said, sitting back down. Just then Fiona finally came out of her room.

"Oh, hey honey." Irene smiles at her. I watch her stood there. It looked like she needed something or someone.

"Where are Carey and Jack?" Fi asked. She was trying so hard to avoid having eye-contact with me.

"In the boy's room, honey." Irene replied. Fi nodded and immediately left the dining room.

"You see? You see how she couldn't even look at me?" I cried.

Irene sighs. "Oh, Mol..." She gave me a shoulder to cry on. "You and Fi just need to sleep on everything."

_I hope she's right._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4: <em>Finally Stepping Out of the Room and This Happens**

Carey smiled at me when I stood by the door. Jack just glanced at me and then looked back at the game. He was probably mad at me that I was avoiding mom. I knew he knew what was going on. "Hey, you." I hug my arms and tried to smile.

"You alright?" Carey asked with all his concern. I nodded.

_No, I wasn't alright. I'm still angry at my mother and my brother looks like he's angry with me. "_Want to join us?" I shook my head. Checkers is supposed to be a two player, not three.

"That's okay, no thanks." I responded.

"You can take Jack's place since he keeps losing anyways."

I shook my head yet again.

"That's because I'm not focused!" Jack yelled as he stood up. "I have a lot on my mind. Fi? Mom's really upset. All she wants is your forgiveness."

I stared at my brother. _**What does he know?**_ "Forgiveness? I don't have anything to apologize about. It's MOM who started this." I was yelling as well.

Jack shook his head. I could see aggravation written all over his face. "No! Mom didn't start anything! If you were never like dad-none of this would of happened."

"Stop! You can't talk to me like that." I cried. I've stopped crying for a while but now the tears came back again.

"Just give up Dad's stupid hobby already! It makes you fight with everyone. I'm so sick of it!" I step inside the room and walk to Jack. I come face to face with him to slap him on the face. I needed to do it. I needed to release my anger. I mean, wasn't my mother enough?

Jack placed his hands on his right cheek. _**It hurt him. Good I was glad. **_"Fi!" Carey yelled.

Mom and Irene ran to the room. "What is going on?" Irene asked as she entered the room.

"Jack?" Mom asked. She followed Irene.

Everyone in that small room was staring at me. _I didn't think my slap would be that loud. "Honey, what's the matter?" Irene asked me._

_I shook my head with anger. "Ba-" _I immediately ran back to my room and slammed the door shut before my mom could call me 'Baby.' I lean against my door and started sobbing, again, but this time uncontrollably.

I know I told Jack to leave me alone earlier when he tried to comfort me but now...I wish I never had. I was so sick of everyone comforting _mom_. I needed someone to at least be there for me.

But the two people I wanted comfort from weren't there.


	2. Chapters Five and Six

**Chapter 5: We're Here**

No one spoke for the rest of the long ride. My face did hurt me. It hurt me a lot. I never thought my sister could slap me like that. I don't think my words hurt her though. What I said was right, she obviously needs to stop.

The only noises I could hear was Mom's guitar strumming and Carey snoring. He was sleeping on Irene's lap. I looked at the window and immediately knew we were home.

This should be great but I wouldn't consider it _fun_.

"We're home!" Mr. B yelled out. I got up and stretched Mom did the same. Irene wakes up Carey. "Carey, sweetie? We're home." Irene whispers.

"Call-ie?" Carey mumbled some chick's name. I shook my head. That would happen every now and there.

Irene shook her head. "No, sweetie. We're home..well we're here at the Phillip's house." Irene says. Carey sits up. He stretches and lets out a big yawn." Mr. B parks the bus.

"Jack? Could you tell your sister we're here?" Mom asked me.

_Was she serious? I don't think I'll be talking to Fi after what she's done to me!_ "Mom? Fi just slapped me across the face. There's no way I'm going in there..."

Mom sighs. She looks at Irene. "Irene?"

"Of course." Irene nods. She leaves the main room to walk to Fi's room.

Carey and I help unload the bus. Fi and Irene finally came out to join us, well only Irene did. Fi just grabbed her own luggages. "Fi? You're not going to help us with the rest?" Carey asked.

"They don't want my help anyways." Fi said, pointing to Mom and I. I shook my head. "Leave her, dude..."

Mom lays a hand on my arm. "Tell me this will get better, Jack?"

All I could do was shrug my shoulders.

* * *

><p>We all rest in the living room. It was time for Ned and Carey to pick up Clu at the airport. He'd be coming home for the weekend. I was excited. Maybe he can bring up some comedy to this drama household of ours.<p>

"I feel him near me. I feel him watching over us." Mom announced. Oh please, haven't she done enough crying already? I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Mom looks at me with her curious eyes. "Don't you feel your father around you everywhere you go? It happens all the time when we come home."

"I don't feel a thing." I argued. Truth? I hated talking about my father.

He was dead. There's no way he can come back.

"Sometimes I can even see his face. I can see his lips moving. I have images of him playing his guitar." It had the be the house. Mom really never liked talking about Dad as much as Fi did. "Mom? Can we please talk about something else? Like-where's your next concert going to be?"

There was a moment of silence. Mom looked down on the ground. "I'm so sorry, Jack..."

"You are forgiving." I smile at her.

"Anyone care for some pizza?" Irene asked, changing the subject.

Mom and I laugh. "One large order of pepperoni and one large order of plane cheese." Mom responds. I nodded, in agreement.

Irene nods. She takes out her cell phone from her pocket and excuses her out of the living room.

"I never got to ask you but-how's your cheek?" Mom asked.

"It still hurts." I replied, letting out a big sigh.

"I'm really sorry, baby." Mom smoothes my back. I can tell what she's thinking because I'm thinking the same.

_Fi._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6:<em>

I didn't bother to help unload the buss. I was too upset. I didn't regret slapping my brother across the face. He deserved that. I didn't regret yelling at my mother. She defiantly deserved that. I've been laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling for a good thirty minutes. I didn't want to be hoem to tell you the truth. I wanted to be on the bus, touring around the world, and find out why my daddy died.

It wasn't just a car accident. Something killed him and I guess that's why Papa Bear forced my mother to tell me about Daddy. I had a lot on my mind and _no one to talk too. _This hurts a lot. What will I be doing for the rest of the day or for the rest of the weekend? I can't just hide in my room forever.

A ball of a green light appeared out of my window. It wasn't the will o the wisp. He was crystal clear. It had to be something else. I sat up. I was scared, terrified. I never saw this thing before.

My eyes was wide open when that ball of green light suddenly disappeared but standing in front of me was my Daddy.

"Da-daddy?" I asked. I sat still. I couldn't move.

It was a moment of silence. I didn't start to cry. Daddy nods. "Hello, Fiona."

I questioned myself if this is a dream or reality or all just in my mind. "Daddy!" I smiled.

Daddy moved closer and sat next on my bed, next to me. He laid a hand on my hair and stroked it. "You grew up to be a beautiful young lady."

"Oh, daddy..." That was all I can say. I was in too much of a shock.

"Baby? I'm looking over you. I'm looking over everyone. I know what's going on." Suddenly my smile faded away. I looked down.

"Jack's right. Your mother did the right thing. She's only protecting you." I clear my throat. "Were you scared, Daddy?" I looked at him with my sad eyes which weren't teary tet.

Daddy nods. "Always scared, baby. Always."

"The last thing that I saw really scared me, daddy! There were faces coming out of the walls and everything. Daddy? I tried to get you back. I tried to get you back."

Daddy looked down on the ground. That's when I felt tears flooding from my eyes. "Baby, I'm sorry. I love you, but I can't come back to the real world."

"Why not?" I asked. Daddy shook his head. "Just please be careful, Fiona." I looked at my daddy. He was so serious. "I want you to apologize to Jack and your mom. I don't want you to be angry at them forever..." I felt Daddy kiss me on my cheek. "I have to go." And with that I saw him disappear from my sight.

When will I ever see him again? I have to go down and apologize. I will not let my daddy down.

But what will Mom and Jack think when I tell them about me seeing daddy? They're all going to say _'You were just dreaming, Fiona._

But to me it wasn't a dream...

It felt real.


End file.
